(Not a) Christmas Tales 3 : A growing family
by Zumkalt
Summary: Three months have passed since Christmas, and Jane is nearing the end of her pregnancy. As the big day approaches, her concern about her ability to be a mother increases. Fortunately, her family and friends are there for her. Last part of Christmas Tales 1 and 2


Hi everybody. Here is the last part of the Christmas Tales started in December. As I've said in the Tales 1, this part takes place three month after Christmas Eve (and the plot settle in a AU season 2), that's why the title is a little different.

It's time to see the Weller-Doe family growing up. I hope you'll enjoy it. A great thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, Reader-only76 for the proofreading.

…

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Blindspot. The story and characters are the property of Martin Gero

….

 **(Not a ) Christmas Tales 3 : A growing family**

 _Kurt and Jane's apartment_

Kurt could barely hold back a smile as he watched his fiancée glare at the shoes she wanted to put on. With her belly now well rounded with just days before the delivery, she simply couldn't bend far enough to put them on. Of course, she could have ask for help, but she was just too stubborn for that. Suddenly her hazel eyes turned towards him, annoyed:

-"You could offer to help me," pouted Jane with a frown.

\- "So that you can send me packing under the pretext that you can do it by yourself? In both cases you'll be mad at me, so I choose the option that will require the least amount of effort. Kurt knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn't help himself. Even pregnant for almost nine months, his fiancée was still very attractive to him, especially when she was angry. Between that and the increased libido due to pregnancy hormones, he could no longer count the number of small arguments and reconciliations in the bedroom they had had. Jane narrowed her eyes, before figuring out what he was trying to do.

\- "You're trying to take advantage of me," she accused, getting up with difficulty to approach him.

-" Really? Why would I want to do that to my adorable, marvelous, and sexy fiancée?" Smiled Weller, hugging her, his face a few inches from hers.

\- "I'm not sexy," grumbled the dark-haired woman with an air of annoyance, "I'm huge… "

\- "You're not huge, you're carrying our baby, and I'd still love you even if your belly was twice as big." Jane looked down at her belly and raised her gaze back to him with a skeptical look: "You are aware that if my belly was twice as big I wouldn't be able to go out in the field, run, and do everything I usually do?" She asked, frowning. Only she would worry about her performance in the field in such a moment. Kurt just laughed softly before leaning over to kiss her. Jane quickly melted under his kiss and curled up a little closer against him. It was something that amused him greatly, even before she was pregnant. Since they had reconciled after the fall of Sandstorm, she was much more affectionate. And no matter how angry she was, a kiss or hug from him was enough to make her as docile as a lamb. He remembered eavesdropping on a conversation one day between Patterson, Tasha, and Allie, where all Jane's friends had agreed that the young woman probably made up for her terrible childhood memories with frequent displays of affection.

It made him think of his fiancée's behavior in another light. At first he had simply thought that pregnancy made her even cuddlier, but now he understood the reasons behind her actions. Even if it really didn't change much, it didn't bother him that Jane would use him like a living teddy bear, if that's what made her happy. A hand resting on Jane's stomach, he suddenly felt a movement, and let out a small laugh:

-"It looks like Junior is rather active this morning."

-"Yes, she knows she'll be out with us soon," Jane agreed, stroking her bulging stomach.

\- "Any plans for today?" The FBI deputy director innocently asked, eyeing her bare feet. His fiancée give him a dirty look. He knew very well that she wanted to go with him to the office. But for the last two weeks he had found all sorts of reasons for her to stay at home, and he would surely take the excuse that she couldn't put on her shoes to force her to stay.

\- "I'm bored, I want to go to the office," mumbled the young woman with the most adorable look she could. Unfortunately for her, since her pregnancy, Kurt had entered into an overprotective mode, and her charms were ineffective as soon as he thought that she was going to put herself in danger or tire herself unnecessarily.

\- "I'd rather you stay here, especially since Pellington is coming in for a meeting today…" At these words, Jane winced and instantly decided to not leave the apartment. Even though a lot of water had been passed under the bridge, the FBI director was one of the few people to whom she held a grudge against. This was not very surprising considering how he treated Roman and her after the Sandstorm Compound Raid failure. At first his anger over the losses suffered was mostly on Roman, but her brother wasn't as cooperative as her, and Pellington quickly felt the difference. A few months after the explosion at the compound, he had found it clever to threaten to send Jane back to the CIA to force Roman to share his information faster. Needless to say that his threats, uttered in the middle of the bullpen, had drastically reduced his reputation, and of course the man blamed Jane for that. It had also robbed the team and Roman from his influence, and he got the exact opposite effect he was looking for. Her engagement with Kurt and the announcement of her pregnancy a few months later had been icing on the cake in putting Jane at the top of his personal blacklist. Fortunately for them, Kurt's service record and the role she played in dismantling the biggest domestic terrorist organization in the USA ensured that he couldn't really do anything against them.

\- "Pistachio ice cream and movies," the ravenette decided as she headed for the sofa. If that old mulish man was going to be in today, it was out of question to set foot there. Their baby didn't need a stressed mom, she thought, gently caressing her stomach. Kurt smiled, delighted to have won his case, and glanced at his watch. He had no desire to leave Jane alone so close to the delivery date, and had called for reinforcements who should be arriving not before long. At the same moment, the doorbell chimed a warning to him that his guests had arrived.

\- "You were waiting for someone?" Jane asked, straightening a little on the couch to look towards the entrance.

-"Reinforcements," Weller said cryptically, opening the door to reveal his sister and nephew, who entered with very different attitudes. Sawyer behaved like the whirlwind of energy he was and barely said hello to his uncle before rushing to the couch. After a long hug with his aunt, he leaned over and began to talk to her belly, a ritual he would perform every time they saw each other and that Jane found adorable. Sarah, for her part, entered much more calmly and hugged her brother.

\- "Don't get mad, he has been untamable since I told him we were coming to see you. I sometimes feel that he is as impatient as you are for the baby," she said with a big smile. Kurt shrugged, now used to the fact that since the beginning of the pregnancy his nephew had a clear preference for his fiancée. In fact, he was happy that the two were so close, after all it was partly thanks to that sneaky little guy that they had started dating.

\- "Will he be with us soon?" the little boy asked, looking at Jane's stomach.

\- "She," the mother-to-be kindly corrected.

\- "But… Uncle Kurt said he was sure he would be a boy," Sawyer said, squinting in confusion.

\- "In his dreams maybe. But I'm sure it'll be a girl," Jane chuckled, looking at her fiancé playfully.

\- "That's what she wants you to believe, but you think like me right?" Kurt asked his nephew hoping for some male solidarity. The boy hesitated a moment, his eyes passing from one to the other, then to his mother who was biting her lips so as to not laugh. Finally he turned to his aunt and threw his arms around her neck for another hug:

\- "I'm with Auntie Jane," he answered as the young woman returned his embrace.

\- "Hey!" Kurt protested, annoyed that his fiancée had turned his nephew against him so easily. Jane gave him a triumphant smile as Sarah burst out laughing at her brother's unhappy face.

\- "Don't look so glum, you should have suspected that answer," she said to Kurt who grumbled under his breath. Looking again at his watch, he resolved to leave so as not to arrive late. Better not give Pellington any more reasons than necessary to bite his head off. He ruffled Sawyer's hair affectionately, leaned over the couch to kiss Jane, then her belly.

\- "Be smart everyone," he said, retrieving his car keys from the living room table before leaving the apartment. As soon as the door closed, Sawyer decided to search for Snowflake, who was sleeping in one of his usual hiding places. While her son was looking for the Weller family kitten, Sarah sat next to her future sister-in-law.

-"Can I?" She asked, reaching for her stomach. Jane just smiled in response. Since the beginning of her pregnancy, especially since she had really started to show, her family and friends kept asking for permission to touch her belly and feel the baby. Even Roman did it, but only when Kurt wasn't there, which often got him teased by his sister, who'd say that he shouldn't be afraid to show his sensitive side to his future brother-in-law. Sarah put her hand on the round belly of the dark-haired woman, and almost instantly felt a little kick.

\- "Do you ever think about how fast Sawyer is growing?" Jane asked softly before her dreamy gaze.

-"Yes. It feels like it was yesterday that I carried him and he was just a small fragile thing… and now it looks like he doesn't want to stop growing," sighed the mother, her eyes searching for her son. She found him sitting in front of the hallway leading to the rooms, playing with the kitten, who was excitedly running after the little ball of aluminum foil that Sawyer was bouncing against the baseboards.

\- "He's a sweet kid," agreed the dark-haired woman looking at her nephew too. Her heart squeezed a little in her chest as she remembered their first meeting, years earlier. Not quite used to the complexity of the situation, Sawyer had called her Taylor during the first dinner they had had together when Kurt invited her, and she had literally fled the apartment. The feeling was overwhelming, especially since she didn't really feel connected to Taylor Shaw at that time. And for good reason… Then her life had collapsed a little more every day since that day. And the first time she saw Sawyer after the raid failure, he was exactly the same loving boy. He had come to her office and hugged her, convinced that she and his uncle Kurt would have been in a relationship since he'd caught them kissing in front of their building. He was so kind, so innocent that she didn't want to strip him of the belief. Of course she suspected that Sarah must have told him that she was not their childhood friend, but that didn't seem to change his opinion of her. But in spite of his apparent sweetness, Sawyer could be very stubborn too, and he had several sneaky plans in place to get Kurt and her closer.

At first, she found the situation quite embarrassing, especially since Kurt was still dating Nas. But when they had broken up during Sandstorm's fall, Sawyer had redoubled his efforts, and even though no one had told her anything, Jane suspected that he had received help from Patterson and Tasha. After all, even though he was quite clever for his age, some of the plans put into place were far too elaborate for an 11-year-old. And finally, he got what he had wanted. Jane couldn't hold back a little sigh, thinking that because of her mistakes she had almost ruined all of her chances of one day being happy. Her brief moment of introspection unfortunately didn't go unnoticed.

\- "Jane Doe," Sarah growled dangerously next to her, lightly tapping her on the top of her head, "stop that right now!"

\- "I wasn't doing anything," mumbled the future mother in a tone that sounded fake even to her own ears.

\- "Liar," retorted Sarah, glaring at her, "you were making your "I'm guilty, it's all my fault" face, don't think I haven't noticed anything!"

\- "Well if we look back I did really mess up… "

\- "You're not going to do this again… " sighed Sarah. "I thought Patterson and Tasha had cured you of this bad habit of blaming yourself for everything bad that happens around you… Well then, maybe I should tell them that you need a little reminder?" She added mischievously, watching Jane freeze and try to shrink back into the couch.

\- "Jane is a nice girl who's made mistakes," automatically mumbled the mother-to-be, hugging her arms around herself defensively at the memories of the unfair tactics used by her friends to convince her, which widened the smile of her future sister-in-law.

-"I prefer that. Although I'm sure Patterson and Tasha would love to do a little tickling just for fun… By the way… hasn't Allie been planning on doing the same thing to you since Christmas? "

-"I don't know what you're talking about," Jane hurriedly denied.

-" Really ? Remember: Christmas Eve, a stubborn young woman who had bought too many gifts for an adorable baby… It doesn't really remind you of anything? Because it's seems to me that I clearly heard Allison threaten you with retaliation that day," said Sarah, now very amused by the situation.

\- "I don't remember that… but I have problems with memories you know," added the young woman playfully with an obviously too hopeful voice. She had really hoped everyone had forgotten about that event, and she didn't need Sarah to remind them. Her friends would probably be too happy to have an excuse to tease her mercilessly.

\- "Do you really think that I will believe that?" Sarah said, taking out her phone.

-" No! Don't tell them, I promise I'll be good!" Jane pleaded, trying to grab the phone before her future sister-in-law could put her threats to work. Obviously, her large belly prevented her from moving fast enough to do so, and Sarah enjoyed a few moments of her limited efforts before resting the device a little further away.

-" Perfect! Because your baby doesn't need mommy to think about bad things that will put her in a bad mood. Especially when these things are over and she has no control over them anymore!"

-" Hug?" Jane suggested with her best puppy eyes. Observing Patterson who, with her big blue eyes, was an expert in the field, she had quickly learned this technique by mimicry. Initially, she had been rather nervous to try something like that, but had become emboldened as her relationship with the team returned to normal. The fact that her family and friends almost always cracked when she did it had often allowed her to escape their revenge every time she tricked them. And as she hoped, the technique worked perfectly. After all, as Allie had told her, almost no one could resist a vulnerable, pregnant woman.

-"I understand why Kurt can barely deny you anything," sighed Sarah in defeat, staring at the big, pleading eyes right in front of her, unable to stay annoyed at Jane. With a big smile, the dark-haired woman leaned as much as she could to hug her. Finally, Sarah broke the hug and looked at the pregnant woman.

\- "But seriously, you really have to stop blaming yourself for the past. Everyone makes mistakes and the people who love you have forgiven you. You're just going to hurt yourself by continuing to dwell on all of this… "

\- "I know," Jane sighed, leaning back into the comfortable cushions of the couch, "but I don't know why, every time I think about the fact that the baby will be here soon… I'm terrified… what if I make mistakes again? I hardly remember my childhood and… Shepherd wasn't really a model of a loving mother… What if I'm not up to it? What if I'm a bad mother?" Lamented the ravenette, starting to panic slightly.

\- "Oh Jane… all mothers are a worried before birth, that's perfectly normal. Nobody can predict how they will react once the baby is there. Not having a positive role model in your youth and not having many memories will not make you a bad mother. Look at you, you overcame all that to finally have the life you dreamed of," Sarah replied kindly as she moved closer to put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

\- "But… I've made so many mistakes in my life… And if… if I still do? If I unintentionally hurt Kurt or my baby?" Jane breathed as the tears began to run down her cheeks.

\- "Jane… everyone makes mistakes, no one is perfect. Even if you do your best, you will never be able to protect the people you care about from everything, all the time. Sometimes you will hurt them, but that doesn't mean that you don't love them and they don't love you… And you will not be alone. Kurt will be with you. Roman and Patterson too, just like me, Sawyer, Tasha, Reade, Connor, Allie, and Emma. Besides, everyone has seen how you behave with Emma, and I'm sure you'll be a great mom!"

\- "Do you really believe that?" Asked Jane, looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

-"Of course," Sarah agreed easily. Her conviction seemed to perk up her future sister-in-law, and that was the moment Sawyer chose to return to her.

\- "Auntie Jane, are you okay?" he asked, alarmed by her red eyes and the tears tracks on her cheeks. The young woman sniffled a little, and Sarah answered in her place:

-"She's fine sweetie," she said simply. No one had yet told the whole story of Jane's life to her son, he was still too young for that. They couldn't explain to him some things from her past or where the dark haired woman's fears came from. "Do you remember what I told you about pregnant women and hormones?"

\- "It makes them more emotional and they cry a lot more," the boy answered quickly.

-"Yes. Jane was a little sad but now everything is fine, right?" asked the mother, turning to the mother-to-be. Jane nodded slowly as Sawyer rocked from one foot to the other.

\- "Do you need something?" If there was one thing Sawyer hated, it was to see his much admired aunt sad. And he was ready to do anything to correct it.

\- "I would like the tub of pistachio ice cream that's in the… " Jane didn't even have time to finish her sentence before her nephew sprinted into the kitchen and came back out with the ice cream and three spoons. His mother and aunt blinked at his speed and exchanged glances before bursting into laughter.

\- "Okay, greedy, sit down," Sarah said, shifting slightly and patting the free space between them. With a large smile, Sawyer sat down between the two women he adored and grabbed the remote… before realizing that he had been tricked by the two women.

\- "It's cold… " he protested, having to keeping the open tub of ice cream on his lap for his mother and aunt to serve themselves.

\- "One day you'll learn young Padawan," Jane smiled as she nicked a spoon out of his hands to attack the ice cream with. The boy sulked for a moment, but a few hugs from his mother and aunt quickly put him back in a good mood. Loading the disc in the DVD player, he was delighted to see that it was Star Wars, and he settled comfortably.

Sitting peacefully, they watched the movie while eating ice cream, although halfway through the movie, Jane fell asleep on Sawyer's shoulder. Once the film was finished, Sarah got up to go throw away the nearly empty container of ice cream, the rest of it melted. When she returned, she watched her son, still immobilized under the weight of his aunt. Taking out her phone, she took a picture, before helping him settle Jane more comfortably. Suddenly, Snowflake appeared from nowhere and, jumping onto the couch, curled up against the round belly of the mother-to-be, lying down purring.

\- "Do you think we should send a picture to Uncle Kurt?" Sawyer asked, looking at the cute scene, then at his mother. Before she could pull out her phone, a light knock on the door caught their attention. As Sarah quickly took the picture, her son opened the door, to find Allie outside the door with Emma in her arms.

\- "Auntie Allie"! The boy exclaimed, careful as to not raise his voice too much. Even though Jane was his favorite aunt, and Allison was no longer with his uncle, he enjoyed the US Marshal's company a lot. Especially when she ganged up with Jane against Kurt to drive him crazy, that was always a lot of fun to watch.

\- "Sawyer?" Allison wondered as she put her daughter on the floor, who immediately wrapped her arms around her cousin's legs, babbling. "Since when did you arrive? And why are you whispering?"

\- "Mom and I arrived this morning, and Auntie Jane is sleeping on the couch." Picking up his cousin, he kissed her on the cheek, before doing the same with his second aunt. Then he went into the living room, allowing Allie to come in and close the door behind her. While the young woman and his mother were greeting each other, Sawyer approached the corner of the living room where most of his cousin's toys were. He amused himself for a few minutes with the baby girl, assembling multi-colored blocks into buildings before she destroyed the stacks all while laughing loudly. The noise soon attracted Snowflake, and Emma immediately stopped her game to hesitantly go on her little legs over to the cat. With gestures still a little clumsy, she caressed the little ball of fur that meowed with pleasure before coming to rub up against her, making the girl squeal with laughter. Her sounds of amusement finally crossed the mists of sleep that enveloped Jane, and the young woman blinked, finding in addition to her nephew a very recognizable baby playing near the bay window.

\- "Emma?" Asked the young woman, blinking with surprise. Hearing her name, the girl looked up at her, and with a shout of joy crawled on all four to the sofa.

-"Sorry, I didn't think she'd wake you up," Allie told her as she approached with Sarah.

\- "No problem, I was just a little tired because the baby was rather agitated last night. But now it's better," said Jane, slowly getting back into a sitting position. The yawn that ended her sentence, however, disproved her last statement. The two mothers looked at each other, shaking their heads, knowing that the tattooed woman was too stubborn to miss an opportunity to spend time with Emma.

\- "Jane… I know you love Emma, but you should spare yourself a little… " Allie started seeing Jane scoop up her daughter and put her next to her on the couch.

\- "It's okay, I'm just hugging her, not playing a football game with her. You're as over-protective as Kurt," Jane mumbled, making Sarah and Sawyer snigger as Allie sat to her left. Throwing an arm around her shoulders, she said quietly:

\- "Considering that you've owe me 40 minutes of tickling since Christmas, I would avoid being a smarty pant if I were in your shoes." The threat froze Jane on the spot, before she groaned:

\- "I really hoped that after all this time you would have forgotten… "

-"And miss such a good opportunity to get revenge on all your bad jokes? Definitely not!" Allie answered happily. "By the way, if I remember correctly, Patterson and Tasha volunteered to help me… " Everyone burst out laughing at her horrified gaze, knowing that at three to one, she would have no chance of escaping from her friends.

-"I'm pregnant, you should all be nice to me," Jane mumbled sulkily, making the laughter louder. Since she understood that by playing with her expressions she could get almost anything she wanted from her family and friends, the dark-haired woman didn't hesitate. No one was mad at her because they knew it was proof that she loved them and felt comfortable with them. As Pellington had frequently experienced in recent months, those she hated or didn't trusted had the privilege of the smooth, neutral, almost cold facade she had when she return to the FBI after her captivity in the CIA's hands.

The gurgling of her stomach increased the laughter a little more, and noting that it was nearing noon, Sarah spoke:

\- "Okay, I think it's time to prepare food. Any Ideas?" Her question brought a perfectly synchronized response from Jane and Sawyer:

\- "Mac' and cheese!" The two looked at each other, then burst out laughing, while Allie and Sarah shook their heads at their antics. As Sarah was preparing lunch, Jane felt a small hint of pain in her belly. After a few seconds of worry, the pain faded and the young woman hesitated for a moment. Seeing Allie playing with her daughter on the floor and Sarah busy, she decided not to worry them unnecessarily, especially since the pain was gone.

The meal was calm, despite Sawyer's antics to make his cousin laugh. Antics to which his mother quickly ended when, in response, Emma amused herself by trying to throw her puree on him, sending a full spoonful onto the door of the fridge then another on the ground. For her part, Allie gently scolded her daughter to stop her nonsense, while Jane laughed quietly, watching her family, while eating slowly. As punishment for having started it, Sawyer had to clear the table, clean the mashed fruit, and wash the dishes. Meanwhile, Allie had gone to Emma's room to clean and change her daughter. On her way back, she walked past Jane's future baby's room, and was amused seeing the pink teddy bear lying on the dresser.

Since the baby shower given a few months earlier in honor of the future baby, she knew that for lack of knowing the gender, the team had offered them a blue and a pink bear. And each day, the two lovers would amuse themselves by changing the stuffed animal according to their respective preference, waiting to see when the other would notice it. Obviously, this morning, Jane had replaced the blue bear with the pink and Kurt hadn't had the opportunity to see it yet.

Back in the living room, she put Emma back on the couch next to Jane, knowing that her friend would want to spend some time with the baby before nap time.

\- "Anyone want coffee?" asked Sarah out of habit. Allie replied with an affirmative, while Jane obviously seemed to be hesitant.

\- "Just a sip?" She tried, looking at the two women with pleading eyes. Kurt was not here to stop her, but she knew that Allie and Sarah were just as protective as him. Not that she intended to consume a quantity that could harm her baby anyway. The two mothers looked to each other, seemingly conversing silently, before acquiescing. Having experienced it first-hand, they knew how drastic Kurt could be with the ravenette on this subject. A little coffee was acceptable, although it was better not to indulge too often.

\- "Okay," Sarah finally sighed "Just a sip." Jane smiled triumphantly, then returned to cuddle with Emma, who spoke to her in a baby language with all the seriousness of her fifteen months. Although most of the words didn't make sense, the young woman nodded and answered as if she was having a real conversation with the baby girl. Slouched on the second couch, Sawyer was reading one of the comics he had brought along, occasionally raising a hand to scratch Snowflake's head, who had curled up in a ball on Sawyer's belly. Allie had gone back into the kitchen to help Sarah bring out the cups, when Sawyer's panicked voice reached them:

-" Mom! Auntie Allie! I think Auntie Jane isn't well! " The two young women dropped everything they were doing to rush into the living room. There they found Sawyer looking alarmingly at Jane, who was now standing, Emma in her arms. Her eyes were down, trying to see what was happening under her round belly. Her pale blue leggings, a gift from Patterson who was tired of her endless black clothes, now had a large wet stain around her crotch.

\- "I… I don't know what's going on," stammered the panicked pregnant woman, "I had a stomach ache and suddenly… something was flowing… Is it blood… Is it? Is something happening to my baby?" After a quick glance at the color of the fluid, both mothers quickly understood what had happened.

\- "Calm down Jane, it's not blood. Your water has just broken." Sarah said as she approached. Jane gave her a lost look, which her future sister-in-law easily understood. In her state of panic, she obviously couldn't remember what she had been told about the later stages of pregnancy.

\- "Water?" Repeated the young woman, trying to assimilate the idea and remember what she knew about the term. Seeing her hands shake, Allie hurried over to her and took her daughter back.

\- "What you felt earlier was a contraction. Your baby is coming," she explained gently to her friend.

-" Now? But… it's too early, she has to be born in 6 days! And we aren't in a hospital! And Kurt isn't here," Jane almost shrieked sending nervous glances towards them. She couldn't give birth like this at home, especially without Kurt. They had dreamed so much about sharing the moment…

-"Breathe slowly," Sarah advised, gently rubbing her back, knowing that child delivery could panic every new mother, even one as strong as Jane. "If the baby wants to come out, then she's ready. This is your first child so we still have time to go to the hospital. You'll need to relax and change your pants, while Sawyer gets your go-bag. Then we'll go to the hospital and on the way I'll call Kurt, okay?" Her relaxed tone seemed to appease Jane a little, who nodded, before remembering something:

\- "We need to let Roman know! And Patterson! And… " the dark-haired woman started again, frantically searching around for her phone.

\- "We will call them on the way. I know it's hard but you have to relax so you don't stress the baby," Allie said, holding her daughter in one hand and gently patting her friend's cheek with the other. Miserably, Jane let herself be led to her room by Sarah, while Sawyer laid Snowflake on the floor and rushed to the baby's room to retrieve Jane's go-bag. Thankfully, due to the countless times his uncle had briefed him in case something like this happened when he was alone with his aunt, he didn't have to look for it all over the room. Quickly returning to the living room, he found Allie who was just finishing putting a coat on his cousin.

\- "Will Auntie Jane and the baby be alright?" He asked a little worried, having rarely seen his aunt so distraught.

\- "Yes, don't worry. She's just a little scared because child birthing is an important event and she doesn't know how to handle it. But we're here to help her right?" Replied the US Marshal, smiling reassuringly. The boy nodded and asked if he could do anything to help.

\- "Grab my phone on the table and call Kurt." Sawyer complied immediately, but let out a frustrated groan when only his uncle's voicemail answered him. He left a message and returned the phone to Allie as his mother and Jane came back slowly, the tattooed woman now wearing one of her usual black leggings. After a moment of agitation to grab all their of their items, everyone left the apartment to rush into the elevator. While Allie strapped her daughter in her car seat in the back of her SUV and Sawyer was helping Jane get in, Sarah tried to call Kurt without any success. Allison started the car, while Jane tried to reach her brother. Finally someone answered and the young woman started immediately:

-" Roman? It's me… I… " a groan interrupted her, and Jane blushed as she understood that he was busy.

\- "Rem… Jane," suddenly sounded her brother's slightly out of breath voice as he composed himself, seeming to remember too late again that she was no longer called Remi. "What's wrong… is there a problem with the baby?" He asked now worried, as a female voice echoed in the background.

\- "Sorry to disturb you and Patterson but… we're on our way to the hospital… the baby… the baby is coming… "

...

A few blocks further, Patterson apartment

Sitting on the table in her dining room, Patterson let out a small moan as Roman's lips kissed her collarbone. Being home on a Tuesday afternoon was not common. Pretending to be sick either, even if she had her reasons. The clever hands of her boyfriend, standing in front of her, tightened their embrace as he began to unfasten her bra. While his fingers touched her chest, she wanted to moan again, but was prevented by the wild kiss that Roman placed on her lips. Seeing him act on a daily basis, it was difficult to imagine his passionate side. But the blonde loved this wild side of their lovemaking, so different from what she had known with David… or with Borden the traitor. Her thoughts darkened as her boyfriend's nimble fingers began to work their magic again. And to think that he hadn't even really begun to tease her sensitive spots… He seemed to know and anticipate the slightest reactions of her body. Not that she was complaining about it. But through the mists of pleasure that surrounded her, she heard a tone, more and more insistent. After a few heartbeats she realized that it was coming from her boyfriend's phone.

\- "You should answer… it could be… important," she whispered between kisses. Roman replied with a small grunt, but still reached out a hand to grab the smartphone on the table. Now partially free, Patterson took the opportunity to try to regain the advantage in their little game, beginning to unbutton his shirt to stroke his muscular abs. As he picked up, she took advantage of it to kiss him on the neck, earning a groan from him. But the words he uttered next made her stop her teasing.

\- "Rem… Jane… what's wrong… is there a problem with the baby?"

\- "Put it on speaker!" She demanded immediately, worried about her best friend.

\- "Sorry to disturb you and Patterson but… we're on our way to the hospital… the baby… the baby is coming… " Roman froze on the spot, his eyes wide, then answered quickly:

\- "Ok, we're coming now," then he hung up and started getting dressed, before stopping in front of his girlfriend's amused look.

\- "What? Hurry up, you heard it. The baby is coming!" Patterson shook her head. Why did all men panic in the face of a newborn baby?

\- "It's her first child, in my opinion, it will take a few more hours before the baby is born. And if you want to go see them, it might have been better to ask your sister to which hospital she was going to before hanging up on her?" She asked with an amused smile as understanding appeared on Roman's face.

\- "Oh," the young man simply mumbled before rushing back to his phone while the blonde started getting dressed, trying to control her own excitement at the thought of soon holding her goddaughter in her arms.

\- "Hey… sorry for cutting you off… I forgot to ask you which hospital you were heading to," said Roman a little sheepishly when his sister answered him. Patterson had just finished buttoning her blouse when her boyfriend grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

\- "Roman," sighed the blonde trying to resist, seeing that he still wasn't thinking clearly. "I need to put my shoes on before you go, and you do too." The young man instantly looked down, finally noting that they were still in socks. After fixing the problem, he pulled his girlfriend back to the door before stopping again, searching his pockets frantically. Turning around, he found Patterson waving the car keys under his nose, smiling at his agitation. After thanking her with another kiss, they finally left the apartment.

 _..._

 _Allie's Car En Route to hospital_

Jane blinked in surprise when her brother hung up on her.

-" Problem?" Sarah asked who was sitting in the front, leaving the mother-to-be between Emma's and Sawyer's seat.

-"I think Roman was… busy with Patterson," Jane mumbled, blushing.

-"Looks like someone was playing truant today," Allie smirked, glancing at her friend's red face in the rearview mirror. Suddenly, Jane's phone buzzed again in her hand, and the young woman picked up, rolling her eyes when she heard her brother apologize. She still gave him the address of the hospital, then tried to reach Kurt again. But all her attempts fell to her fiancé's voicemail, like Sarah's. Seeing that the young woman was starting to worry, Allie tried to reassure her.

\- "He must be stuck in his meeting. I'll drop you off and go to the FBI's headquarters and bring him back by the scruff of his neck!" Her conviction made the dark-haired woman smile, who, if she was not so worried about not hearing from Kurt, would have almost felt sympathy for the storm that was going to fall upon him. Finally arriving at the hospital, the whole family entered and Allie immediately set off again. While Sawyer held his cousin in his arms, Sarah held Jane's bag in one hand and helped the young woman walk to the emergency door.

-"Excuse me," she shouted to a nurse as she walked in. "My sister-in-law's water just broke… "

\- "Is this your first child?" The woman asked as she motioned for a nurse's aide to come with a wheelchair.

-"Yes," replied the tattooed woman, sitting down with a grimace. As the man pushed her to an empty room, the nurse continued to ask her a torrent of questions about her health and pregnancy. Feeling a new contraction, Jane clenched her teeth, and began to seriously consider all kinds of physical abuse to inflict on her fiancé if he let her give birth here alone.

...

 _FBI's Office, Minutes Later_

Kurt sighed discreetly again as he looked around at the many department heads. At the very top of his list of hated activities was participation in endless budget meetings. He was a field man and pushing papers was not his cup of tea. Especially when it came to determining where to save money by compressing budgets, and therefore having to listen to each department head defend his position with ardor. He cursed Patterson for abandoning him by replacing herself with one of her assistants to represent the Sciences Department. His friend was certainly not sick, but he had been too distracted to remember that she had to attend the meeting with him when he had agreed to let her stay home today.

To further increase his irritation, Pellington was as intolerably condescending as usual, and the meeting dragged on. Mentally, he wondered if he could find a way to punish the technicians who had found a way to trigger an alert following a mistake during a routine maintenance operation. As a result, the building had been in confinement for nearly two hours, blocking communications, and it had been impossible to find the time to call Jane once the lines were restored. Of course Sarah was with her, but he couldn't totally shake the feeling that something was happening. Once again he contemplated interrupting the meeting to phone his fiancée.

As he absently listened to one of his subordinates requesting a budget extension for a reason he couldn't remember, he watched Reade and Tasha get out of the elevator. Seeing their expression, it was obvious that they also weren't very happy to have been locked in a confined space for hours because of the alert, and Zapata was tearing a new one to the guilty culprits. He could hardly repress a smile, before trying to shift his attention back to the meeting in progress. But just as he was about to turn his head, he noticed Allie rushing out into the hallway, probably after taking the secondary lift, and quickly saying something to his team, which seemed to agitate them considerably. Frowning, he noticed his ex-girlfriend making her way to the conference room with a decided step.

\- "Deputy Director Weller, are you with us?" Pellington asked with audible disapproval in his voice. Before Kurt could answer, Allie opened the door with a roar and growled:

\- "Does it ever occur to you to pick up your fucking phone Weller!" Her outburst froze the room, the agents watching her under the shock of her entry.

-" Why? Has something happened? He worried as he grabbed his phone, finally noticing a dozen missed calls from Jane, Allie and Sarah.

\- "It's almost next to nothing, just your fiancée whose water has just broken. And who's wondering why the man of her life is not yet in the hospital with her for the birth of their baby," the US Marshal sarcastically let out. Murmurs burst throughout the room as the agents commented on the news.

\- "The baby is coming?" Asked Weller in shock.

\- "What did I say?"

\- "The baby is coming?" Kurt repeated, clearly not getting the point.

-"Oh God," Allie snarled as she walked over to shake him and slap him on the back of his head. "Are you going to decide to move? Because I've promised Jane to drag you to the hospital willingly or not!" Weller finally reacted, and jumped up, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair before exiting, while shouting that the meeting was over. They rushed to the garage to board the US Marshal's SUV with Reade and Tasha.

\- "Finally, I think I'm going to shoot the two fools who triggered the building's confinement for the last two hours," Zapata growled furiously. Her teammate let out an approving grunt, then noticing Allie's astonished look in the rearview mirror, he quickly explained the last few hours. This information seemed to lighten Allison's mood towards Kurt, who was trying to reach his sister. When he finally succeeded, he received a good number of reproaches before she consented to giving the phone to Jane. He reassured his fiancée as best he could, promising he would be there soon. The strong temper of the young woman quickly manifested itself when she began to threaten him with various methods of violence if he missed the birth. If they were not so aware of the fears that were agitating Jane at that moment, her threats would have made the other occupants of the vehicle laugh.

After a time that seemed endless, they finally arrived at the hospital and Kurt jumped out of the SUV. Following the directions given by his sister, he finally arrived to the room where Jane was waiting in a pale green hospital gown, while Sarah held her hand.

-"Kurt," whispered the tattooed woman, letting the tears she was holding back fall as she finally saw him. Despite the call, she had for a moment feared that he wouldn't be with her for the birth of their child.

-"I'm here, everything will be fine," Kurt said, immediately moving to kiss her. Sarah decided to exit the room to give them a little privacy and joined her son who was waiting in a chair further down the hall, with Patterson and Roman who had arrived a little earlier, Emma asleep in the arms of the young man despite the surrounding noise.

\- "I thought… I thought… " began Jane.

-"It's okay babe, everything will be fine," Kurt repeated, "I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world. Even if I'm seriously considering letting Tasha kill some of our technicians," mumbled the deputy director of the FBI. In face of his fiancée's astonished look, he explained the accidental confinement that had blocked incoming and outgoing calls for the last two hours. Noticing that the anecdote seemed to distract Jane, he continued chatting to occupy her thoughts.

\- "Have Roman and Patterson arrived?" Asked the young woman, grimacing again with a new contraction. Kurt squeezed her hand a little tighter, and his thumb began to rub small circles over the tattoos of her beautiful skin.

\- "They arrived before us. I thought that Roman was going to kill me in the hallway for being late…" he quipped, knowing that his future brother-in-law would have been able to do so.

-"He's not in a good position to talk," grumbled Jane, still annoyed that Roman had hung up on her. In face of Kurt's questioning look, she detailed the conversation she had had with her brother earlier.

\- "And to think that Patterson skipped the budget meeting to play hookie with your brother… I really want to forbid her access to any computers in the office for a few days just to punish her for leaving me with Pellington," grumbled Weller, making Jane laugh softly. The ravenette quickly came to the rescue of her friend:

\- "Don't be so harsh, you know how much she needs her toys to live. She has the right to be a little happy after what she has lived through." Kurt nodded, but quickly changed the conversation before his fiancée could be distracted by dark thoughts. Helping her to get up, he slipped behind her to massage her lower back and to relieve a little of the pain from the contractions, enjoying her groans of pleasure as her muscles relaxed a little. After a few long hours during which several nurses came to check the frequency of the contractions and cervix dilation, one of the women finally said it was time.

\- "The cervix is quite dilated, it's time to bring this baby to us," she said with a contagious good mood. "I know it's painful but because of your tattoos we couldn't perform an epidural. Don't worry, it shouldn't be very long," added a midwife with a comforting smile.

-"I've known worse," Jane said calmly, shrugging her shoulders, thinking of what she had endured at the hands of the CIA. The pain of the contractions was different from those she had known before, but the prospect of soon holding her baby in her arms made it a million times more bearable. Kurt squeezed her hand a little harder, trying to chase away those dark images from her mind. Using his free hand, he distractedly swiped at a strand of hair stuck on the forehead of his fiancée by the sweat of labor.

Noticing a new grimace on her pretty face as she clenched her teeth in face of a new contraction, he narrowly held back a sigh. He wished he could do more to help her, when she had already suffered so much in her life. But the only thing he could do was hold her hand, and whisper comforting words in her ear as the midwife came to stand between her lifted legs.

\- "Very well Jane, it's time, I want you to focus on feeling your body and your baby. By the time you feel ready, push as hard and for as long as you can." The ravenette compiled, and let out a small groan of pain as she squeezed Kurt's hand tightly. After several minutes of effort, her confidence began to abandon her:

\- "Why won't the baby come out?" she moaned. "Am I doing something wrong?"

\- "Don't worry, you're doing very well. For a first child, it's not uncommon for the birthing process to be a little long," reassured the midwife.

-"Keep going honey, I know you're tired, but it'll be over soon," Kurt comforted, stroking her cheek. Jane turned her eyes towards him, drawing a little strength from the unshakable confidence he showed her. Holding her breath, she pushed again as hard as she could, before stopping to catch her breath. Finally, after a time that seemed interminable, the midwife announced:

\- "I see the head! Just a little more effort!" Encouraged by the prospect that her ordeal would soon be over, the tattooed woman pushed again, squeezing Kurt's hand as hard as she could. Trying to ignore the pain, she breathed deeply, and suddenly a little cry was heard. Concentrating on taking a breath, the dark-haired woman took a few seconds to comprehend that the baby was out.

-"Congratulation," said the midwife, summarily cleansing the little body before putting it in Jane's arm. "It's an adorable little girl."

Amazed, Kurt and Jane watched the little life they had created stir gently while in contact with her mother. Now that she held her baby in her arms, all the doubts of the young woman seemed to have flown away.

-"She's… she's beautiful," Kurt whispered, looking at her breathlessly.

\- "I told you it would be a girl," Jane could not help but tease despite her exhaustion, making her fiancé smile and laugh with the medical staff.

-"The next one will be a boy," Weller said confidently, leaning down to kiss her, before stroking her sweaty forehead.

\- "I love you a lot, but you'll have to wait a bit for that. I'm not sure I'll be ready to go through this again any time soon." Jane replied honestly, exhausted, letting her head rest on the pillow.

\- "No hurry," Kurt easily agreed with a small smile. "It's just an idea."

\- "Just admit that you love to abuse my hormonal body, it's shameful Agent Weller," said his fiancée faking indignation, under the amused looks of the nurses.

\- "Who could blame me? I have the sexiest woman in the world next to me right now, " Kurt said with a teasing smile as he leaned down to kiss her again.

\- "If super-dad wants to stop for a few seconds, it's time to cut the umbilical cord," interjected the midwife in an amused voice. Kurt complied gracefully as a nurse approached with a pen and a small plastic bracelet.

\- "What is the name of this little princess?" Jane turned to her future husband and gave the name that they had chosen in case of a girl, and then the two she had thought of. Kurt gave her a surprised look, but nevertheless was still surprisingly happy.

-" Are you sure?" His fiancée replied with a confident nod, despite her fatigue, and he smiled again.

...

About half an hour later, in a different room, the team and their family crowded around Jane, who was still lying in her bed, to admire the newborn in her arms.

-"She's beautiful," sighed Sarah, sniffing as tears shone in her eyes.

\- "You see boss, we were right, it's a girl," Zapata triumphantly proclaimed, winning eye-rolls from the men in the audience.

\- "What's her name?" asked Reade curiously. With a look, Kurt motioned to Jane to speak:

\- "This is Mia… Mia Bethany Taylor Weller," the young mother proudly replied. Aside from Sawyer, everyone knew the story, and understood the emotional importance of the baby's second and third names to the young parents. Kurt took advantage of the moment to take his daughter in his arms, and with perfect synchronism, Tasha and Patterson glomped Jane in a group hug. There were many tears of joy and emotion in the eyes of those who had been close to Mayfair, and everyone stared at the baby for a moment. Then as godmother, Patterson claimed the right to hold her, before passing her to Roman, her godfather.

The young man looked at his niece, so small and fragile in his big arms, and felt his heart beat a little faster. His sister had managed to create the life she had dreamed of, despite all that they had gone through, and he vowed to do everything he could to prevent anyone from harming his family. Or the one he was about to build…

Noticing his faraway air, Tasha approached to try to take the baby:

\- "Hey He-Man, let the others enjoy the baby a little."

\- "No way, I need training," mumbled the young man without looking up. His statement caused a few raised eyebrows, before Jane's eyes widened as she turned to Patterson:

-" Are you…?" The blonde blushed when she saw that her friend understood.

\- "Yes… three weeks. I wanted to wait a bit to announce it because today was supposed to be your special day, but apparently Mister Roman is having trouble keeping it a secret… " she replied with a loving look towards her boyfriend. Cheerful exclamations echoed in the room as everyone finally understood what was happening. Smiling madly, Jane pulled her friend into a new hug as Zapata joined as well.

\- "Patterson will also have a baby? With Uncle Roman?" Sawyer asked to be sure he understood.

\- "Yes darling, it seems that our family will grow again in a few months," said Sarah looking at her future brother-in-law, his eyes still fixed on the baby in his arms, impervious to the hustle and bustle around him.

Finally, Roman consented to letting go of the baby and wrapped an arm around Patterson's shoulders, while the baby was passed into Sarah's arms, who chirped to her with Allie. Suddenly Tasha walked up in front of him, astonishingly threatening despite their difference in stature.

\- "I don't care if you impregnated Patterson or that you're a super-trained fighter… if you hurt her I'll make you swallow some of your teeth." Reade and Kurt nodded and Roman looked at his girlfriend:

\- "No worries, I would rather die than hurt her… or let someone else hurt her"

While everyone was chatting about the news and still admiring Mia, who had Jane finally recovered and was keeping her pressed against her, Kurt came to sit on the edge of his fiancée's bed. With amusement, he watched Emma, held in her mother's arms, bend over to look at her half-sister with curiosity before trying to gently touch her head and smile. The look he exchanged with the young woman told him that they were thinking the same thing. The dark days were now behind them, and they now had the life they had struggled to build, with a big, beautiful family just waiting to expand.


End file.
